


Lacrimis sanguine

by Alx_lly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Sex, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_lly/pseuds/Alx_lly
Summary: "Uma criatura do futuro, feito com pedaços do presente e passado, senhoras e senhores, por favor, sejam avisados! Esta é a mistura das mais surpreendentes criaturas do planeta! Nós o chamamos de E-0022."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Lacrimis sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> Esta não é a primeira Fic que produzo, porém será a primeira a ser postada. É bem provável que isso fique uma merda e que eu demore bastante para atualizar...mas vamos que vamo!
> 
> Além disso gostaria de deixar claro que nessa fanfiction haverá violência, angústia, abuso, preconceito e entre outros temas que podem deixar o leitor desconfortável. Com isso deixado claro vamos começar.

* * *

**𝐋𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐧𝐞**

* * *

* * *

* * *

𝐂𝐚𝐩𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐥𝐨 𝐔𝐦: 

**𝐋𝐨𝐜𝐮𝐬 𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐬**

* * *

* * *

**12.12.2001**

O laboratório 127 estava devidamente fechado, higienizado e preparado para a operação que se viria a seguir. Pessoas se apressaram de um lugar ao outro, todos ultilizavam jalecos brancos com excessão de um trio de pessoas que estavam vestidos formalmente de preto, estavam somente a observar as preparações de um observatório de bom tamanho que ficava na extremidade da enorme sala.

Não havia tantas pessoas por ali quanto deveria para a operação, todos os 20 cientistas que haviam participado do projeto estavam presentes, uma dupla de médicos e uma dupla de biólogos também estavam no local. Do lado de fora o corredor estava interditado por quatro dos melhores seguranças que teriam certeza que ninguém entraria na sala, havia também outros espalhados pelo prédio se certificando que o local estaria vazio para que as operações fossem iniciadas, comunicações atravéz de rádio sendo bastante ativas naquela madrugada de doze de Dezembro.

De volta para dentro do laboratório 127 havia um jovem britânico, um dos cientistas líderes do projeto que dava um passo muito importante hoje, Arthur Kirkland desde o início achara o projeto tão simplismente errado, mas a agência sabia exatamente como fazer um dos cientistas mais importantes aceitar o trabalho, cortar o salário pela metade e depois oferecer uma boa quantia caso ele fizesse o projeto se tornar realidade..era um outro nível de suborno. Arthur se encontrava no observatório do laboratório apenas observando pensativo, ele se perguntava se ele havia feito a escolha certa aceitando participar de tudo isso, porém agora já estava feito! Ele teria de lidar com isso pelo resto da sua vida. Ele pegou com facilidade o movimento do homem vestido de preto pelo canto dos olhos, o outro rapaz se posicionara lado a lado dele sem falar nada.. porém ele conseguia sentir o sorriso convencido do maior a milhas de distância.

— A trama dos ambiciosos, realizar o impossível, brincar com as leis da natureza...O'que poderia dar errado?

Disse o britânico sem mesmo olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado, preucupação estava mais que presente em sua voz afinal algo como aquilo que estava prestes a ser realizado nunca fora visto ou realizado em nenhuma parte do mundo. E mesmo se desse certo agora, o futuro ainda não estava nas mãos humanas.

— Poxa doutor, pois é...aprendemos muito e investimos ainda mais nas nossas operações desde a última vez..

O indivíduo retrucou, um belo sotaque francês presente na sua fala. Francis continha um sorriso animado e confiante no rosto, simplismente ansioso para o espetáculo começar. A fala no entanto deixou o britânico um tanto tenso, as últimas tentativas na criação de animais genéticamente modificados foram no mínimo trágicas, mas todos pareciam ter esquecido que as coisas poderiam dar errado, se não agora futuramente, e Arthur se certificaria de ser o primeiro a dizer " _eu avisei_ ".

— Sim Sr.Bonnefoy, sim, a última vez, sempre tem a última vez... E uma seguinte...

Ele rebateu o francês, porém a última parte sendo dita em um tom mais baixo. Francis lançou um olhar para o britânico, estava prestes a falar algo que pudesse tranquilizar o rapaz do nervosismo óbvio que o mesmo sentia porém seus pensamentos e ações foram cortados pelo som do pequeno comunicador que ficava em um canto no alto da parede da sala. "Doutor Kirkland estamos prontos para começar".

O britânico saiu do observatório, desceu as escadas sem olhar para trás, não querendo encontrar o olhar de Francis sabendo que não adiantava, aquele cara nunca entenderia o passo que isso pudesse significar, além é claro de dinheiro. Todos estavam em seus postos apenas esperando por ele e Alison Barton, uma moça de estatura baixa cujo e cabelos ruivos que ele havia sido tutor por um bom tempo e agora trabalhavam juntos, quase inseparáveis.

No meio da sala a frente de um conjunto de computadores havia duas grande máquinas, simuladores, basicamente eram estruturas que simulavam um útero perfeitamente, em cada uma delas, os resultados do projeto. Arthur se posicionou ao lado do simulador esquerdo, enquanto Alison ficava ao lado do direito. 10 dos cientistas ali presentes estavam em computadores, cinco cuidado do simulador esquerdo e outros cinco do direito, o resto com excessão de Kirkland e Barton apenas observavam a cena que se desenrolaria dali.

— Bem, vamos começar..

Disse o britanico enquanto colocava nas mãos grossa luvas projetadas especialmente para essa ocasião, o mesmo fazia Alison que continha um sorriso animado mas focado no rosto, afinal seria história o'que eles estariam fazendo aqui. As duas equipes que ficavam nos computadores assentiram começando então á adentrar na programação de ambas as máquinas para começar o processo de nascimento. Ambas máquinas deram um pequeno e abafado _clique_ e a abertura lateral lentamente se abriu fazendo com que o líquido que simulava o líquido amniótico que segurava o híbrido no meio da máquina começasse a sair e cair sobre o chão, o líquido era um pouco mais denso aos observados em mães humanas e continha uma cor mais "leitosa". Arthur foi rápido em arregaçar as mangas e afundar a mão direita dentro da máquina não se importando o quão estranho era sentir o líquido mais denso molhar seu braço.

Todos observavam atentamente enquanto os dois cientistas faziam o trabalho simultâneamente em perfeita sincronia. Os cientistas estavam atentos ao computador se certificando que o processo de expulsão esteja indo como o planejado. Arthur segurou as costas da criança ou seja lá como aquilo poderia ser chamado apoiado a palma no centro entre as omoplatas e os dedos nos ombros e trazendo lentamente um dos mais novos projetos da Orion X para fora de seu confortável mundo. Era tudo tão estranho para Arthur, uma coisa era produzir seres animalescos, outra era produzir seres animalescos com aparência humana, ele sentia como se estivesse fazendo o parto de um humano, sua mente rejeitava a ideia de que algo como _isso_ poderia existir. Ele trouxe o pequeno ser para fora da máquina ao mesmo tempo que Alison e no mesmo instante houve suspiros de comemoração por toda a sala. Só agora Arthur havia percebido que tinha prendido sua respiração enquanto realizava todo o processo, ele suava um pouco pelo nervosismo de fazer algo errado e acabar machucando o filhote, ele concerteza não queria receber uma punição por algo tão sério para Orion X como isso..

Os dois médicos correram, cada um para um lado da sala indo atender ambas das duas mais novas formas de vida. Quando o profissional veio ele ajudou a posicionar o indivíduo que Arthur segurava agora em uma pequena toalha de material muito macio, ele pegou uma grande tesoura e cortou o cordão umbilical que ligava E-0022 com a máquina. 

— Segure firme vou fazer o check-up...

Arthur assentiu e ele teve um tempo que realmente não precisava...tempo de observar o quão humano era aquilo, seu rosto, seu corpo tudo era. A criança se movia lentamente nos braços do cientista enquanto era apertado ali, examinado lá, Arthur podia odiar mas estava hipnotizado com aquilo.. _.o quão longe fomos?_ ele pensava, até sentir mais um par de olhos olhar para ele.

— E-0022 acabou de abrir os olhos.

— E-0021 também. Sincronia perfeita.

Ambos médicos trocaram informações rapidamente, o doutor conhecido como Adam Gray voltou sua atenção ao seu paciente, pegando uma pequena laterna de baixa intensidade e mirando nos olhos do menor enquanto segurava as pálpebras para que não caíssem. O padrão de cores dos olhos de E-0022 surpreendeu Arthur, ele nunca vira algo parecido, tão bonito e exótico como aquilo.

— Sem sinais de anomalias, está enxergando normalmente..está completamente saudável

Disse Adam enquanto mirava para Arthur que apenas olhava para os olhos daquele filhote, eram em diversos tons de azul sendo que as extremidades eram um azul escuro que iam clareando até chegar na pupila que envolta havia uma pequena linha cinza. Parecia uma nebulosa...uma nebulosa que olhava diretamente para suas esmeraldas. Olhos tão cheios de brilhos e cheios de inocência dignos de um recém nascido totalmente humano. Seus pensamentos foi interrompidos pelo movimento que o médico fez para pegar o espécime de seu braço.

— Fez um ótimo trabalho Sr.Kirkland, pode comemorar agora deixe o resto conosco.

Disse o homem mais velho que logo se afastou com E-0022 logo se juntando com o outro médico que segurava o outro exemplar do espécime, caminhavam juntos indo em direção às incubadoras. Ele pela primeira vez não sentiu a aproximação irradiante de Alison que quase pulou sobre ele quase fazendo os dois caírem no chão. A realidade voltou para ele como um raio, e só agora ele percebeu o barulho que estava na sala, todos comemorando o sucesso do nascimento de não só um mas dos dois indivíduos..enquanto ele se sentia tão estranho, ele sentia que havia cometido um grande erro, não somente ele como todos os envolvidos e parecia que ninguém mais compreendia aquilo! Ele sentia o olhar de Barton sobre ele, ela agora tinha uma áurea preocupada, mas novamente só ele notava aquele clima ruim que só ia piorando em arrependimento.

— Não se sinta assim Arthur... vamos encarar uma coisa de cada vez, sempre vamos ter erros e acertos é normal, se algo der errado lembre-se que sempre podemos corrigir..por enquanto vamos apenas aproveita o momento, vamos comemorar pois quebramos uma barreira! O'que me diz?

A mulher disse enquanto segurava e apertava o ombro esquerdo do britânico em forma de conforto. Arthur simplesmente assentiu, _sim_ , _ela está certa..isso é apenas ciência, se não fossemos nós os responsáveis por esse ato agora, outros em breve seriam..isso não é algo que pode ser parado._ ele encarou as incubadoras que ficavam em uma sala dentro do laboratório por um momento.

— O começo da vida, o momento mais milagroso, o resultado do inúmeras ações e reações, tentativas e erros, mutações genéticas, combinações indecifráveis...caos, tudo resultante em dois seres vivos pensantes, entidades distintas e únicas...e agora nós simplismente os fabricamos..eu acho que preciso de um champanhe agora Alison...

**Author's Note:**

> Que merda ein? Mas o foda que o inicio é sempre mais difícil de se desenvolver...depois vai ficando mais fácil e suave de escrever.. (๑´•.̫ • `๑)
> 
> Já vou avisando que o próximo capítulo vai me mandar direto pro inferno porque é provável que inclua abuso infantil...no sentindo de tipo bater em menores.. sim essa poha vai ficar pesada.
> 
> Até ano que vem~


End file.
